Bluetooth is a new short-range wireless communication technology developed by a worldwide consortium of companies led by Ericsson Mobile Communications AB of Sweden. Among the important strengths of this technology are: resistance to interference from other wireless transmissions, low cost, low power consumption, small size, universality of the encoding language and ability to form what are called, in Bluetooth parlance, "piconets". Piconets are are extended use wireless networks that allow a suitably equipped single portable device to interface with a variety of equipments such as cell phones and home phones (wireless or hard-wired), computers, printers and other equipments without change of hardware so long as they are equipped with Bluetooth transceivers. As part of the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) long term goals, free licences are issued to all would-be users of this technology subject only to design reviews to assure that certain functional criteria are met. The primary goals of this application are: (1) To develop a wireless "Voice Link Module" (VLM) for hearing impaired application using Bluetooth technology; and (2) Demonstrate the effectiveness of the VLM in the context of a wide-band Classroom Amplification System not subject to interference from other similar systems in close proximity. Both of these systems would be marketed to the Hearing Impaired Community as described in the Marketing Plan. During the Phase II portion of this work we will take the developments done during the Phase I work and integrate them into the VLM and the Classroom Amplification System. The Classroom System will be evaluated in a Cambridge, Ma. School as described in the body of this application. We believe that the market potential for these systems are exceptional and will form the basis for using Bluetooth technology in other applications for the Hearing Impaired. Bluetooth Products are being developed for virtually all-wireless applications, but very little effort is being directed towards our market.